


The Sand Beneath Our Feet

by drsquee



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mermaids, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: Twibra & Fluttercord Mermaid AUWritten for @gloomyydoom birthday!! A oneshot set in their Mermaid AU XDMarine scientist Twilight struggles with her feelings for Mermaid Sombra.
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), King Sombra/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 9





	The Sand Beneath Our Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a present for @gloomyydoom for their birthday. They are an amazing artist, please check out their work on Twitter/Tumblr!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/gloomyydoom?s=09  
> http://gloomy-doom.tumblr.com
> 
> A brief story, looking at the growing relationship between scientist Twilight and her Mermaid companion Sombra.

“Race ya Sparkles!!”

Twilight flinched as a tall, lumbering noodle of a man raced past her, his bare feet slapping against the path then thundering against the wooden boards of the pier, Twilight rolling her eyes as he almost went tumbling off the end of it in his haste.

She followed him at a more leisurely pace -she could hide her excitement better than her colleague ever could- but as she neared the pier, Twilight couldn’t help but quicken her steps.

Discord was leaning crouched over the edge of the pier, his face inches away from the water, as if it would suddenly clear if he stared at it long enough. Twilight set down her belongings, making sure each piece was secure before reaching over and grabbing the back of Discord’s shirt, pulling him away from the edge. “Can’t you at least TRY to act like a scientist sometimes?”.

Discord sat back, poking his tongue out at her, Twilight rolling her eyes in response as she checked her oxygen tank and swimming gear. Digging around in her backpack, she made sure she had her water proof camera and journal with her before zipping it up and securing it to the pier. Her absentmindedness had cost her too many backpacks.

“Did you do something with your hair?”

Twilight turned, blinking down at Discord who was looking up at her curiously. “Pardon?”

“Your hair looks different. Did you do something new with it?” His grin turned cheeky, lidding his eyes. “Did you want to look nice for a certain someone?”.

“What?! No!” she pulled at her hair in anxiety, pulling it around herself and running her hands over it as if she could change whatever Discord was seeing. “I’ve just washed it! Maybe you should think about doing the same for once!”.

Discord shrugged and leaned back, his own locks tied up with whatever piece of string he’d found lying around his house. He looked out at the open ocean before them and smiled, tilting his head back to let the sun warm his face. “Nice day for a swim".

“Yes, the clear weather will certainly help” she replied, letting go of her hair and moving to the edge of the pier. She adjusted her glasses then turned her back, looking at Discord and missing the dark shadow that loomed under the waters and came closer. “Have you managed to get through any of that paperwork Professor Celestia gave you?”.

Discord groaned. “Uuuuugh don’t ruin the mood Sparkles, I was just starting to feel toasty". Twilight opened her mouth to rebuke him when she was suddenly yanked from behind, yelping in surprise, Discord’s wide eyes and outstretched hand the last thing she saw before she hit the water.

Bubbles flew up and around her, tickling her skin as she held her breath, her glasses dislodged and floating off. She opened her eyes, squinting, trying to see but the salt water stung her eyes and she couldn’t help but blink erratically. Twilight floundered, trying to get her bearings and turned in the water to be greeted by the sight of huge, sharp, pointy teeth inches from her face. She screamed, water shooting up her nose as she inhaled sharply, choking as the water filled her lungs before trying to swim to the surface.

Strong hands gripped her waist and Twilight was pushed through the water, coughing and spluttering as she broke the waters surface, her hair draped over her face and water running everywhere. A hand gripped hers and Twilight was pulled up, still coughing as she felt the wooden boards of the pier under her other hand and she pushed herself back up. She crawled onto the pier, still crouched over, throat sore and lungs burning from the wracking coughs and pushed her hair back out from her face. A slightly distorted Discord was knelt in front of her, his look of worry replaced with relief. “Looks like your gonna have to wash your hair again" he said, grinning apologetically when she glared up at him. “Water" she croaked, flapping a hand towards her bag, Discord retrieving a bottle of fresh water from inside and handing it to her. Twilight sipped it, grateful for the cool and soothing feeling it brought and turned her glare towards the end of the pier.

To the smirking, smug-faced mermaid with their head laid on their arms.

“Sombra!”

“You did mention you were coming in for a lil dip today...was I being too forward?” Sombra purred, his shark-tooth grin widening as he pushed back a lock of his stark, raven black hair. His grey skin shone in the sunlight and even though Twilight could barely see a thing, she knew his red eyes were on her.

“Sombra!”.

A soft, almost flute-like voice came from behind him in reproach, Sombra rolling his eyes at the sound of it, his playfulness dropping as he turned to face it, Twilight and Discord also looking up in the same direction. A pink-haired mermaid with yellow skin swam up behind Sombra, her expression soft but stern as she frowned at him. “Sombra, that was so rude! You could’ve hurt Twilight!”. She turned to Twilight who squinted at her, trying to make some semblance of what was going on. “Are you ok Twilight?”.

“Fluttershy!!” Discord cried out happily from beside Twilight, standing eagerly as Fluttershy turned to him instead, her worry replaced with a soft, shy smile. He ran then cannonballed off the end of the pier into the ocean, splattering both Twilight and Sombra with water. Sombra, unaffected by the splash, made a noise of contempt and pulled himself up onto the pier, sitting awkwardly on the edge of it as Twilight gripped her hair, twisting it to wring out the water from it.

Discord emerged from the water, shaking his head like a dog before swimming over to Fluttershy, his swimming so erratic that it looked more like he was drowning. Fluttershy swam to meet him and he latched onto her happily, his arms around her waist and his face buried in the crook of her neck as he hugged her happily, Fluttershy giggling as she hugged him back. “You’re here! I was worried you weren’t coming today!”. He leaned away to look at her, treading water as Fluttershy pushed back his wet bangs with a fond smile.

Twilight pulled a small towel out from her bag and quickly wiped her face before putting her hair up into a quick bun. She felt something tap her arm and looked up to see Sombra holding out her glasses to her. She took them with a small ‘thanks' and put them on, turning back to the matter at hand.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Twilight paused and looked up at Sombra. “Pardon?”.

Sombra tilted his head, his face expressionless. “You aren’t hurt are you?”.

“Oh. Oh no...just my pride...and my lungs" she huffed, taking another sip of her water before starting to undo her shirt buttons. “I needed to change clothes anyway”. Twilight hesitated, glancing up at Sombra. “Do you mind?”.

“Not at all" Sombra said boredly, laying down on the pier instead. “Have at it".

Twilight frowned and leaned forward, giving Sombra a hefty shove, pushing him off the pier and back into the ocean, Sombra flailing before he hit the water. She smirked then turned and continued to undress, pulling out her scuba suit from her bag and pulling it on under her skirt, undoing her skirt and letting it drop once she had sufficiently covered herself.

Sombra popped his head up out of the water, only his eyes and the top of his head visible as he discreetly watched Twilight changing. He looked away as she pulled off her wet shirt, floating back then diving under the water, Twilight turning to see his shark-like fin breaching the water for a moment then disappearing beneath it with hardly a ripple.

Twilight grimaced, wondering if she had upset him then turned back to her task, trying to shake off the feeling. She hadn’t meant to shove him so hard...just a little push is all. She folded her shirt and laid it on top of her skirt with a sigh. She would have to apologise. After all, she couldn’t sour relations with her research partner now, could she?

Zipping up her scuba suit, Twilight made last minute checks to her oxygen tank and mask before pulling them on, checking everything again once she’d put them on. You could never be too careful. She thought about pulling up the hood of the scuba suit to protect her hair then dismissed the notion. The damage had already been done. Retrieving her camera from her bag, Twilight sat on the edge of the pier then hopped in, surrounded by the water once more but this time it wasn’t as shocking or as unwelcome.

Breaching the surface, Twilight looked around and searched for Discord, finding him splayed on his back in the water like a pond skater, looking the picture of bliss. His head rested in the crook of Fluttershy’s arm who kept it up above the water, smiling down at him adoringly as he laid there with his eyes closed, a small smile on his face.

Twilight felt a twinge of jealousy as she always did with Discord sometimes. She wished she could be as carefree as he could, even if he did end up paying it later. “I’m going down, be back soon" she called out, Discord lifting a hand to flap it at her to show that he had heard her before letting it flop back to his side with a splash, Fluttershy giggling before wiggling her fingers at Twilight who waved back, securing her oxygen mask before diving under.

The ocean was calm beneath the waves above, beautiful clear blue water that entranced Twilight from almost the moment she went under. She swam away from the docks and marina to the nearby coral reefs before switching direction, heading into deep waters. The reefs had already been explored but she visited every time she dived to check and make note of any new changes. Everything was peaceful, serene and Twilight felt a sense of calm settle within her. She felt lighter than air as she moved through the water and vaguely wondered if this is what it felt like to fly.

She caught a shadow in the periphery of her eye and turned to look, catching Sombra swimming parallel to her a few feet away. He caught her looking and moved closer, the grace and speed at which he swam never ceasing to amaze her. She felt so clumsy in the water next to him.

He held out a hand to her and she hesitated a moment before she took it, his grip firm but gentle around hers. He pulled her along after him, swimming faster than she normally would but not too fast that it was overwhelming. The first time he had done it, Sombra had gone so fast her mask had sucked to her face, causing her pain and she’d panicked. Twilight had wrenched her hand from his, leading to confusion and an argument. But a quick explanation and examination of her equipment on the shore had assuaged his hurt, Twilight taking the time to show him each piece of equipment and explain what its purpose was and how it worked. He’d been so close, leaning in to look at each piece and listening intently to her, patiently waiting until she had finished to ask questions. Twilight wasn’t sure how she had got through her explanation; she’d stuttered and stammered like a schoolgirl and the smell of salt water and something metallic like had filled her senses so much that she still couldn’t recall how they’d even finished their conversation.

They swam out then down, the water turning slightly murkier the more they swam before they finally reached the bottom, schools of fish and other assorted sea life surrounding them. Letting go of Sombra’s hand, Twilight quickly held up her camera from where it hung around her neck and snapped several pictures before slowly swimming closer, careful not to startle any of the sea life. Sombra stayed back, watching her carefully, aware that his presence could scare them off but unwilling to let her leave his sight.

Twilight swam on for a few more minutes, moving closer and closer to what looked like the edge of the swimming ground for the fish. She took pictures as she went, careful not to make any sudden movements. A small olive green fish caught her eye, darting from place to place and she followed it, amused by its quick movements. It led her further and further from the reef, schools of fish flitting like dancers around her as she swam.

Twilight reached out, mesmerized, when suddenly her wrist was grabbed and she was yanked back against Sombra’s chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively. She looked up at him in surprise and he shook his head at her then looked off, his expression wary yet fierce. Twilight turned to look, squinting as she tried to see through the murky water, seeing nothing but shadows moving here and there.

And then she saw it.

The gliding form of a shark.

Twilight froze and Sombra’s grip on her tightened slightly, Twilight struggling to keep her breathing even as panic coiled inside her. She knew she was safe, knew that sharks didn’t attack humans - especially diving humans - arbitrarily. But that inane instinct, that primal fight or flight reflex was kicking in and the sight of such a large predator that she knew she stood no chance against was making her-

A hand pressed against her head and smoothed down over it in a slow, comforting gesture, Twilights train of thought being derailed by the suddenness of the gesture. She looked up as Sombra’s hand stroked the crown of her head again then looked around, realising that they were slowly moving backwards, away from the shark and back towards the direction of the shore.

When the image of the shark was nothing more than a murky after image, Sombra relaxed his grip on her but didn’t let go, his steely gaze still trained on the area, seeing things only he could see with his powerful underwater vision. Twilight examined his profile for a moment; mesmerized by the way his hair moved in the water, the way he could hold her to him yet still swim effortlessly, the minute movements of his gills as he breathed. She reached up to touch his cheek, Sombra flinching and turning to look down at her when her fingers touched his skin, his frown disappearing and his expression softening as her eyes met his. He leaned into her hand, his hand coming up to lay over hers and for a moment they floated together, the sea tranquil and serene around them.

A blinking red light on Twilights wrist caught her attention, Twilight pulling her hand from Sombra’s grasp to look at her wrist, an alarm on her water-proof watch signalling for attention. She looked at him and pointed to it, signalling that she needed to go and he gave it a look of barely-suppressed annoyance, nodding before letting go of her, the two swimming back side by side, Sombra swimming slower than his normal speed so that Twilight could keep up.

They swam back past the reefs until the water became shallow, the tips of Sombra’s fingers beginning to drag along the sandy bottom. Twilight moved upright and breached the surface, planting her feet on the floor before taking off her mouthpiece, moving her goggles off and up onto her forehead. She slogged through the water, the equipment heavy now that she was no longer under the waves.

Looking up at the beach, she sighed in annoyance to see Discord and Fluttershy sat together on the shoreline, the water up to their waists, the tide lapping over them gently. Fluttershy was sat between Discord’s legs, her back laid against his chest as she looked down at something on his waterproof work phone, Discord sat with his arms loosely around her, looking down at her adoringly.

Twilight turned to see Sombra breach the surface next to her, holding his upper body up out of the water. “You should let your people know about the shark. I doubt there are anymore around but you should be careful. I’ll do the same – they don’t usually travel this far, so I’m not too worried about more appearing but it is unusual enough to warrant looking into...I’ll let you know what I find out".

Twilight nodded and crouched next to him so they were eye level. “Did you get a look at what kind it was?”.

Sombra shook his head. “No, it was avoiding us as much as we it. Maybe if I could get closer...”

Twilight frowned. “I don’t want you to get hurt though, especially if you don’t know what kind it is". She thought for a moment then held out her water proof camera. “Here take this. It has a zoom function so you shouldn’t have to get too close to take some pictures. That way you’ll be able to identify it and I’ll get some pictures to examine for my own research".

Sombra blinked at it then took it gently, manoeuvring his arms so that he could put it around his neck, careful of his gills. “Thank you" he said quietly. “I’ll take good care of it". Twilight smiled at him. “It should be fully charged but if you have any trouble, just wait for me at the pier around midday – I take my lunch break around then so I can come visit and make sure everything’s ok".

Sombra looked up at her and something in his expression made Twilight freeze, her face turning red. She heard a noise and turned to find Discord and Fluttershy staring at them both. She quickly stood up, feeling embarrassed. “I...I should go. I have to get back and-".

Sombra reached up and grabbed her hand, keeping her from leaving. “Twilight! Wait!”.

Twilight shook her head, trying to shake him off her hand. “Please, I have to go!”.

“You never stay! You always leave! Why wont you stay and talk with me? Like them!?” he flailed towards Discord and Fluttershy, Discord flinching and quickly looking the other way when he heard his name. Fluttershy continued watching until Discord gently held her head and made her look away, whispering into her ear.

Twilight grimaced, looking at them anxiously, Sombra looking back and forth between her and them before his expression cleared, inhaling sharply. Twilight looked back down at him as his expression went dark, letting go of her hand and looking away. “I see. So that’s why".

Twilight's expression creased with confusion. “What? Sombra-". “Thanks for the camera" he interrupted, turning away from her. “I’ll have it back to you in a couple of days". His voice was emotionless as he spoke, shooting another dark look in Fluttershy and Discord’s direction before crawling back out from the shallows and into the deeper water.

“Sombra? Sombra! Wait! I don’t-" Twilight called out to him but Sombra ducked beneath the waves, the only thing visible was the tip of his fin before that too disappeared beneath the waters surface. Twilight bit her lip, wondering what had happened, anxiety swirling inside her. She considered going back out to swim after him but her oxygen needed replenishing and the alarm on her wrist was still blinking.

Glancing at Discord and Fluttershy, who had turned back to watch what was happening, Twilight quickly turned away and gathered her things, heading back to the pier to grab the rest of her stuff so she could head back to the marina labs.

Fluttershy bit her lip as she watched Twilight struggling back across the sandy beach with her things. “Oh dear. You should talk to her...she doesn’t look happy. I’ll go find Sombra and see if he’s ok".

“What!?” Discord said incredulously, looking down at her as she handed him back his phone, shuffling to move from his lap as he stuffed the phone in his pocket under the water. He quickly tightened his arms around her waist, stopping her from leaving. “No no, I’m sure they’re ok! They don’t need us meddling in their business”. He grinned at her, a pleading expression on his face. “Staaaaay?~” he whined, Fluttershy smiling at him sadly.

“They’re our friends Discord, they need us. I’d go to Twilight if I could but...” she looked at her own tail fin and lifted it out the water sadly, Discord sighing. “Ugh fine...I’ll see you tomorrow though, right? Please?” he asked, Fluttershy smiling shyly back at him. “Sure, if you’re not too busy with your paperwork" she teased, Discord groaning. “Urgh, don’t remind me" he grumbled, making his fingers dance along the waters surface, Fluttershy’s grin turning sympathetic.

Quickly glancing around, she cupped his face and kissed him, Discords eyes widening in surprise. Just as soon as it had started she stopped, quickly moving out of his reach and into the water. When she was out of the shallows, she turned in the water to see him still sat there with his mouth hanging open like a guppy and giggled. She waved then dove under, Discord snapping out of his trance and quickly standing upright with a splash, trying to wade out after her. “Wait!! Wait Fluttershy!” he called out but she had already disappeared. He splashed the water in annoyance then groaned when he spied his phone floating several feet away in the water. “Ah shit. Celestia's gonna kill me".

* * *

**Two days later**

Twilight sighed as she walked along the shores edge, pulling her shawl slightly tighter around her shoulders as an ocean breeze blew against her lightly. It was late afternoon, the sun low on the horizon, the heat of the day ebbing away with the light.

It had been two days since her last encounter with Sombra and Twilight couldn’t help but worry over him. After Sombra had left, Twilight had gone back to her lab and thrown herself into her work, desperate for distraction. Discord had sidled up to her later and tried to talk to her about what happened, leaving only when Twilight had snapped at him in annoyance.

She'd felt bad for her response – it wasn’t his fault after all- quietly entering his lab and helping him sort through his pile of unfinished paperwork in an unspoken act of apology, Discord acknowledging her by playfully bumping her arm as they worked together. Truth be told, she’d almost balked upon seeing how much of it there was but he wasn’t a bad sort and he did care in his own ridiculous way, so she’d rolled up her sleeves and dug in and put away the beakers instead of throwing them at his head when she’d come across case files that were months old.

However, once she'd left for the comfort of her beach house - just a short walk from the labs itself – the thought of Sombra and their conversation had creeped back into her mind, replaying the event over and over, trying to make sense of it. It had plagued her into the night and she'd struggled to concentrate on her work the next morning, throwing back coffee at every opportunity. She’d declined to join Discord at the beach for their daily visit, Discord sparing her a curious look before heading off by himself, the thought of seeing Sombra filling her with dread yet desperately curious.

She hadn’t fared any better the next morning, knowing that she was due to meet him to retrieve her camera. She’d worried herself to the point of clumsiness but it had all been for naught when her superior, Professor Celestia, had asked her to sit on a meeting with her, which had run over into lunch and well past their meeting time. When she had finally been dismissed, Discord had found her and told her that he had gone down to the pier in her stead but nothing had been left and no one had shown up, disappointment curling inside her.

After dinner, she decided to take a walk along the beach to clear her mind. The sound of the ocean waves was calming, Twilight biting her lip as she looked out over the picturesque horizon, thinking about the look on Sombra's face as he’d left.

Her grip on her arms tightened, her chest aching.

She felt ridiculous.

He was a mermaid for Celestia’s sake! The stuff of myths and legends come to life!

The world had gone nuts when their existence had come to light, Twilight feeling honoured yet apprehensive when Celestia had told her that she would be part of the research team that would be communicating and studying with the merfolk. They had all been assigned partners, Discord having been assigned several different partners after each one refused to work with him ever again until Fluttershy had volunteered. She had treated him with patience and kindness and it was painfully obvious to Twilight that he had fallen head over heels for her.

When Sombra had been assigned to work with Twilight, he had been sullen and uncooperative, making it clear that he thought it all a terrible idea and refusing to involve himself. Twilight - hurt that her first encounter would be with someone so obstinate - went about her work, refusing to let his stubbornness set her back. She worked while Sombra milled around in the background, unwilling to help but curious and suspicious of her all the same. After a few days of having him hanging around her like an albatross, a fed-up Twilight was struggling with fixing some equipment on the beach, Sombra watching her by pretending he wasn’t, when Twilight decided she had had enough. Shoving the broken equipment onto his scaly lap, she glared back at him just as fiercely as he had been glaring at her. “If you’re going to sit here all day, you might as well make yourself useful! Hold it until I can fix this part!”. Sombra had snorted in derision but stayed quiet, holding the equipment as she instructed and watching with unabashed curiosity as she worked, Twilight sighing in relief when she managed to fix it. She’d smiled at him, thanking him for helping and he’d shrugged in reply, a grimace on his face before he’d quietly asked what it did, Twilight sitting beside him to explain.

The two had been partners ever since and although Sombra could still be stubborn and bull-headed at times, he’d opened up to her, and she to him. And now...

She sighed heavily, running a hand through her fringe. She wasn’t sure when exactly she’d fallen for him, but she knew that her feelings were wrong. It was a hopeless situation; they could never be together. She couldn’t help but miss him though.

Twilight blinked, stopping in her tracks when she realised she'd subconsciously made her way to the pier. She winced, turning away when a noise, like a loud splash came from behind her, turning to see what it was. She found nothing, frowning in confusion, her eyes searching up and down when she noticed a small black lump on the end of the pier. Making her way over, she reached the end and the breath caught in her throat when she realised it was her camera. Twilight spun around, looking everywhere frantically. “Sombra!?” she called out, crouching at the end of the pier and looking out over the water. “Sombra!? Are you here? Sombra?!”.

There was no answer except for the sound of the waves as they broke against the pier legs. She thought she could make out a deep shadow beneath the pier but the low sun and the murky sea water foaming as the waves moved towards the shore made it impossible to see anything clearly. “Sombra?”.

Nothing.

Biting her lip, Twilight felt tears well up and quickly scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, grabbing her camera and getting down from the pier. She moved off down the beach and headed back to her house, keeping the sea in her peripheral vision as she walked.

After a few feet, she saw it.

The tip of a grey fin breaking the surface of the water, slightly behind her but keeping pace, following her.

Dropping her camera onto the sand, Twilight dashed quickly towards the ocean and began to wade through, the waves slowing her pace the deeper she went. She pushed on, the fin halting in the water as if it had suddenly hit a brick wall before quickly turning and starting to swim away from her. “Sombra!! Sombra, don’t go! SombRAGH!”

Twilight's foot suddenly skidded on something smooth embedded in the sand bank and she fell under the surf, the waves barrelling over her and making her roll. She tried to push herself up through the water when another wave crashed over her, disorientating her. Something sliced across her ankle and Twilight yelped, a searing pain making it harder to right herself in the water. Panic coursed through her.

There was a grip on her arm and she was suddenly pulled through the water, breaking the surface and gasping for air, her glasses all but lost to the ocean. She coughed, pushing back her hair, heavy with water and realised she was being held.

Sombra was glaring at her, his eyes full of worry despite the snarl on his face. “Idiot girl!! What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”.

“Sombra" she said faintly, putting an arm around his neck, gently touching his cheek with her other hand, Sombra's expression turning from anger to confused and anxious. Twilight leaned in....then punched him square in the shoulder, Sombra flinching. “Hey!”.

“Where have you been!? I’ve been worried sick about you!! Why did you leave like that!?” she yelled, angrily pushing her wet fringe from her eyes when it got in her way. “You just left!”.

Sombra’s brow creased further, opening his mouth to speak when Twilight pressed her lips to his, cutting him off with a kiss. Sombra blinked as she gripped his head to hold him in place, her grip firm but gentle. His eyes lidded slightly, kissing back before she slowly leaned back, breaking contact, her expression now heartbroken. “You left" she said quietly.

“Twilight, I-".

“WOOOO HOOO GO SOMBRA!!”

Twilight screamed and flinched in fright, clutching onto Sombra tightly, who flailed as he attempted to keep them both above the waters surface. “PINKIE PIE!!” he snarled angrily, Twilight looking over her shoulder to find a pink blurry blob a few feet away from her and Sombra. It yelped in fright then ducked underneath the water next to a yellow and pink blob floating nearby. “Fluttershy?”.

“Twilight, are you ok?” came Fluttershy’s soft voice, the yellow blob moving closer until Twilight could see her features more clearly, concern and embarrassment clear on her face. “Were sorry to ah...interrupt”.

“We?” Twilight croaked, the pink blob from before appearing once again and coming closer, Twilight able to make out a mermaid with light pink skin and dark pink hair that seemed to defy physics. It looked more it was made of sponge than hair, ridiculously bouncy despite being submerged in the ocean moments ago. It came right up to Twilight, who blinked when her view was suddenly filled with a wide excited grin and bright blue eyes.

“HI!! I’m Pinkie Pie! You must be Twilight! Sombra talks about you ALOT and Fluttershy says you’re super nice! I hope we get to be friends too! I’m so excited to finally meet you!!”. She grabbed hold of Twilight’s hand and began to shake it vigorously, water splashing everywhere.

“Pinkie Pie!” Sombra growled, Pinkie quickly letting go and ducking back behind Fluttershy who winced at his tone. “What are you both doing here?!”.

“Queen Novo sent us" Pinkie Pie chirped up, looking out from behind Fluttershy’s shoulder. “Everyone needs to come back to the clan as soon as possible".

“She’s holding a meeting. It’s super important" Fluttershy added, seeing the argument in Sombra's expression.

Sombra grimaced then sighed. “Twilight's hurt and needs to get back home. I’ll join you in a moment".

Fluttershy smiled and waved at Twilight as Sombra began to swim back to the shore, carrying her with him, Twilight waving back absentmindedly as Pinkie Pie joined in, waving so enthusiastically she sunk under the water momentarily almost as of she fell under.

Twilight turned to Sombra. “I’m not hurt".

“I can smell the blood, you’re hurt" he replied, his voice and expression emotionless as he swam.

Twilight frowned. “I’m not hurt".

With barely a glance, Sombra reached down and stroked his fingers over her ankle, Twilight hissing as they scraped over the cut.

Point proven, Sombra smirked slightly and picked up his pace, Twilight curling in on herself to try and shield herself from the water ripples. As they reached the shallows Sombra slowed, stopping when he felt the sand banks beneath him and setting Twilight down carefully. She shuffled backwards slightly and lifted her foot out of the water, both her and Sombra leaning in to inspect the cut. A thin white line cut up over her foot and up to her ankle bone, a small trickle of watery blood running down from it near the bottom. “It doesn’t look deep...the sea water probably helped. I’ll clean it when I get home” she said, looking up to see Sombra frowning down at it. “Sombra?”.

“Why did you do that?”.

Twilight blinked, confused. “Do what?”.

Sombra looked up, glaring at her. “Why were you calling me? Why did you chase after me? Why did you-" he stopped, looking away and pressing his lips together and Twilight couldn’t help but focus on them. She could still taste him; the salt from the water, the strange iron taste she had smelt before and a flavour that she could only describe as something quintessentially Sombra.

The two laid there for a moment before Sombra turned away. “I have to go. Queen Novo-".

“NO!”. Twilight grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving, Sombra turning to glare at her. Twilight glared back then sighed and shuffled closer, blushing as she moved so that he was sat between her legs, pulling him close so that he was laid with his head in her lap, Sombra’s frown creasing into anxiety. “What’re you doing?”

“You said you wanted us to talk, like Discord and Fluttershy do right? So talk" she said, trying to keep her voice matter-of-fact despite the heat in her cheeks. She stroked his hair to give herself something to focus on and when Sombra didn’t speak, she decided to take the lead. “Why did you leave like that?” she asked quietly.

Sombra looked away, grimacing. “I was...hurt. I asked you to stay with me and you...” he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “It became very clear to me that you did not wish for my company but for...someone else’s”.

Twilight looked down at him in confusion, her mind working overtime when it suddenly clicked into place. “You think I wanted to be with Discord?!”. Sombra opened his eyes and looked up at her incredulous. “What?! No!! He’s an imbecile and your disdain for him is quite clear...I meant Fluttershy".

Twilight stared at him then splashed him with water, making Sombra cough and choke as it went in his eyes and mouth. “The only imbecile around here is you! I don’t like Fluttershy like that! She’s my friend! Besides, even if I did, she’s so smitten with Discord, I would never even have a chance!”.

Sombra wiped at his face, looking up at her. “Then why were you looking at them the way you did?”.

Twilight and pushed at her fringe, her face warming again. “I don’t...I’m not good with confrontation. Or...physical displays of affection. They make me uncomfortable. When you held my hand and asked me to stay and I saw them watching I just...I panicked". She glanced down at him. “I didn’t mean for you to get the wrong impression...but you shouldn’t have just jumped to conclusions either".

Sombra looked away, his expression thoughtful. “So you don’t have feelings for Fluttershy...or Discord...” Twilight shook her head then gently cupped his chin and made him tilt his head back slightly, leaning down to kiss him softly. Sombra blinked then closed his eyes, reaching up to touch her hair as he kissed her back. She ran the tips of her fingers down softly over his cheek and he shivered, eyes lidded as she leaned back, breaking their kiss and smiling down at him.

“SOOOOOMBRRAAAAA!! WE HAVE TO GOOOOOOOO!!”.

Sombra sat up so quickly that he narrowly missed head butting Twilight, Twilight straightening and staring at him wide eyed as he shook his fist at Pinkie Pie. “DAMMIT PINKIE PIE I SWEAR I WILL EAT THAT STUPID PET GATOR OF YOURS!!”

Pinkie Pie yelped and ducked down beneath the surface, the giant curl on the top of her head the only thing visible, Fluttershy patting her head comfortingly.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. “Pet gator?”.

Sombra groaned and covered his eyes. “Don’t ask, it’s...a long story".

Twilight chuckled, Sombra turning to look at her, his expression softening. She cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch. “Go. I’ll be alright. We’ll...talk more tomorrow, ok?”. Sombra gave her a pained look as she stroked his cheek with her thumb then nodded. “Tomorrow”, he agreed, leaning in to kiss her once more, Twilight kissing him back before she began to tremble, the combination of being drenched by water and the incoming cold night air beginning to affect her. Sombra broke their kiss, looking at her in concern as she wrapped her arms around herself. “You're cold. Go, before you catch a chill”.

Twilight nodded and stood, quickly making her way back to her camera, grabbing it and turning to see Sombra making his way back out to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. The three turned and waved to her, Twilight waving back as Pinkie and Fluttershy disappeared beneath the surface, Sombra hesitating a few moments longer, as if committing her to memory before he also vanished.

Twilight sighed and began to trudge her way back across the sand, sighing when she finally made it home and was enveloped by warmth. She managed to somehow find her spare pair of glasses then undressed, putting her sodden clothing straight into the washing machine then getting into the shower, humming in delight as the warm water cascaded over her, warming her to the core. After drying, she changed into pyjamas and made herself a warm drink before sinking down onto her couch, watching the flames dance in her fireplace.

Twilight sipped her drink and smiled, remembering Sombra’s expression when they’d kissed, then her expression dropped, becoming morose.

She liked him, she really did but it...it was just impossible. They just couldn’t be together, no matter how strongly they felt for each other. It was doomed from the very idea.

She would have to talk to Sombra.

Putting her cup onto the small table beside her couch, Twilight pulled her blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her, curling into a tight ball and slowly falling asleep. --

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Twilight sat on the edge of the pier, staring out at the open water, feeling adrift.

It had been two weeks since she had last seen Sombra and his growing absence was eating away at her. She hadn’t realised how much of a impact he'd had, how much of an presence he had in her life until he had gone. And knowing that he had disappeared almost instantly after they had finally shared their feelings gnawed at her anxieties.

She wasn’t the only one suffering. Since Celestia had called together the team to tell them that their merfolk friends were taking a small sabbatical, Discord had been inconsolable, wandering the halls of the marina like a ghost, barely eating or sleeping. Twilight had never seen him so bereft. He had taken to going to the pier every day, spending his lunch break staring out at the sea and throwing in a different type of flower before leaving, Twilight sometimes accompanying him, sometimes working through her lunch. Sitting alone with her thoughts for too long made the loneliness more painful.

She sighed and stood, wondering when she would see him again, see any of them again. Celestia hadn’t elaborated on how long they would be gone or even the reason why. Had just smiled and tried to assuage their worries as best she could, though Twilight couldn’t help but feel like she was hiding something important from them. She grimaced. That would be so like her.

Twilight jumped down from the pier, ready to head home when she thought she’d heard something, like a small cry or voice. She stood still listening when she heard it again, a faint, soft voice. “H-hello? Suh-someone the-there?”.

Twilight turned, looking around her, searching before she spotted something moving underneath the pier and stepped closer, peering under it. A naked yellow person was clutching at one of the pier legs, half submerged in the water, trying to keep themselves from being sucked back out by the waves. Twilight saw a flash of pale pink that turned towards her and a familiar face. “Fluttershy!?”.

Relief filled Fluttershy’s expression, reaching out towards Twilight. “Twilight! Thank Novo! Please! I need help!”.

Twilight trudged into the water, fighting against the surging tide, looping her arm around Fluttershy’s waist when she reached her, Fluttershy curling both arms around her neck, holding on tightly to each other as Twilight half-pulled, half-carried Fluttershy with her out from under the pier. Not wanting to be swept out with the tide, Twilight had no choice but to carry her onto the shore, both half-falling onto the soft sand, waves lapping over them gently.

Twilight turned to apologise to Fluttershy when she stopped short, staring at her wide-eyed.

Fluttershy looked up Twilight, a bashful smile on her face as she sat up, her new long legs curling underneath her in instinctual shyness. “Its...its good to see you Twilight”.

Twilight reached out then stopped, her hand trembling slightly as she gawked in awe. “Is...is this...” she swallowed, her throat thick yet dry at the same time. “Ha....how-".

“Ahh Twilight, can we go somewhere more...private, please? I...I can explain everything” Fluttershy said, hunching her shoulders and curling in on herself more as she looked around, Twilight snapping out of her trance to see what she was looking at. The beach by the marina was usually deserted, save for the few scientists who lived and worked nearby, but some days dog walkers or the occasional family or friends would drive over and spend the day at the beach. Despite there being no kids or parents, a few of the local dog-owners and walkers were out with their canine companions, giving the two of them strange looks and whispers as they went about their business.

Twilight grimaced. “My home isn’t far, will you...I mean can you...” she gestured to Fluttershy’s legs, completely at a loss for words, Fluttershy grimacing slightly. “I ah, might need some help...I wasn’t the strongest swimmer and I don’t think I’m any better at this", she smiled tremulously, her bottom lip wobbling. ‘I’m sorry".

Twilight adjusted her glasses and sighed, moving to Fluttershy’s side and helping her up, pulling one of her arms around her neck and the other arm around her waist, bracing her weight. “Let’s just get you back to mine and you can tell me everything”.

They managed to stumble back to Twilights house, Fluttershy looking around her in complete awe as Twilight went to run her a bath and find some clothes suitable enough for her to wear. As Fluttershy experienced her first bath, revelling in the hot water and bubbles, she explained to Twilight that Queen Novo had gathered the entire clan and gifted them all a necklace made of a special type of magical pearl, that could transform them into human. They had been spending the last two weeks getting used to the transformation, as it could be painful the first few times, and also to the new sensations that came with being human, as well as learning how to walk.

The questions had poured out of Twilight as she had helped her wash her hair: what was the pearl? Were there more? What made it magical? Were there other types of magical items? Did they need to be recharged? Or did they have their own magic and if so, was it limitless? Fluttershy tried to answer as much as she could but Twilight realised that those sort of answers needed to come from someone higher up, like Celestia or Queen Novo herself and then almost hit herself in the head when she realised that this is what Celestia had been hiding from them. That she knew of the secret and had wanted to surprise her team, feeling slightly guilty about thinking badly of her mentor and friend.

Drying Fluttershy’s hair, she'd helped her dress then given her something to eat, Fluttershy gobbling up the salad Twilight had left over from the night before. She'd offered her some shoes to wear but Fluttershy declined, wanting to experience as much as she could with her bare feet.

After a while Fluttershy grew quiet, pulling her hair in front of her and stroking it anxiously. “Is ahh...how...how is Discord doing?” she asked quietly, looking everywhere but Twilight, who smiled sympathetically and sat down beside her on the sofa.

“Honestly? He’s doing terrible” she sighed, putting a cup of green tea on the coffee table before taking a sip of her, Fluttershy picking it up and cautiously taking a sip. “I’ve never seen him so miserable...frankly I didn’t think he could be, he can be annoyingly chirpy about, well, everything" she grumbled, Fluttershy setting down her cup to fiddle with her hair, Twilight glancing at her as she fidgeted on the couch. “You really like him, don’t you?” she asked quietly, Fluttershy’s already rosy cheeks darkening, giving Twilight a sad smile.

“I do" she said quietly, looking at the table top. “We were...Queen Novo said we were supposed to stay away...until we were all confident we could walk just like any human but I-" she stopped, biting her lip hard as tears welled up in her eyes. “I couldn’t bear being away from him...he gets so lonely sometimes, and I...”. Her voice hitched, tugging a lock of her hair. “I missed him...I’m...I’m different to the other merfolk, they think I’m strange but Discord...” her voice became warm, her expression softening. “He makes me feel...special”. Fluttershy turned to Twilight and took her hand, Twilight quickly setting down her cup so that she didn’t spill it. “Could you...could we go see him? Please Twilight?”.

Twilight smiled.

* * *

Twilight peered around the door to Discord’s lab, grimacing in sympathy at the sight of him slumped over his desk, surrounded by piles of paperwork and other assortments. He blew at a pencil, watching it roll away from him, then blowing at it again when it began to roll back toward him. He blew too hard and the pencil rolled completely off the table, landing with a little rap on the linoleum floor. He whined pathetically and thunked his face into the desktop and Twilight had to stop herself from tutting at him.

He really did look the picture of misery.

Clearing her throat, Twilight knocked lightly on the door, stepping inside. “Hey there buddy, doing ok?” She asked lightly, Discord groaning in response. She raised an eyebrow. “That bad huh?”.

“What do you want Sparkles?” he asked morosely, his voice muffled by the paper beneath his lips.

“Just seeing if there was anything you needed, a drink maybe? Have you eaten?” she asked, both stalling and curious. He shrugged, making a noncommittal noise and she frowned slightly, folding her arms. “Come on now, you don’t want her to see you like this do you?”.

Discord hmphed. “I have absolutely no interest in Celestia’s opinion of me, however low it may be, nor anyone else's for that matter. So I would kindly ask that you and your nosy friend please leave me alone“.

Twilight rolled her eyes and took a step back towards the door, holding Fluttershy’s hand as she slowly walked in. “Oh? What do you think Fluttershy? Shall we leave him to it?”.

Discord’s brow creased in confusion. “Fluttersh-". His eyes flew open and he sat up, his chair scraping on the floor as he turned to look at the doorway. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open as Fluttershy smiled tremulously at him, her legs shaking as she struggled to stay upright. She reached out a hand towards him as Twilight watched her, concern growing. “Discord, she’s gonna fall, help me".

Discord continued to stare at her as if completely frozen, Fluttershy’s expression turning worried as she faltered slightly. “Discord?”.

Fluttershy took another step and suddenly it was too much, her legs still too weak to hold her up after standing up for too long. She crumpled to the floor, Twilight losing her grip on Fluttershy, her arm slipping out of her grasp.

Discord was at her side instantly, catching Fluttershy just before she fully hit the ground, his arms holding her tightly as he gently lowered them both to the floor. Fluttershy looked up at him apologetically as Twilight sighed in relief. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry I just...I wanted to see you, I thought I could do it but I’m still not strong enough, I’m sorry".

Discord brushed her hair back from her face, eyes flickering madly over her face and body. “Its you...its really you, you’re...you’re really here" he said, his voice dreamlike, Fluttershy touching his cheek, smiling softly at him. He looked down at her legs and gently ran the tips of his fingers over them, Fluttershy making a noise and flinching at his touch. “Ah! That tickles!”.

He choked out a laugh, cupping her face. “You’re here...how did...how’re you...” he made a noise of frustration then kissed her firmly, Fluttershy making a startled noise before leaning into it, gripping the lapels of his lab coat, Twilight looking away in embarrassment. Breaking their kiss, Discord began to plant little kisses all over her face, Fluttershy giggling with delight before he hugged her tightly, pulling her onto his lap as she buried her face in his shoulder, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Discord looked up at Twilight, his expression full of gratitude. “Thank you" he mouthed quietly, Twilight giving him a small grin and a peace sign before leaving, gently pulling the door closed behind her.

As she walked back to her home, Twilight texted Discord, reminding him that Fluttershy would be needing some clothes and definitely something more to eat. She also texted him to get in some green tea as she had seemed to enjoy it and reasoned that the earful she would get from him later about keeping it a secret would be worth it.

As she got to her front door, Twilight turned and looked out at the ocean, her mind drifting to Sombra, her chest aching slightly. After seeing Fluttershy and hearing what she had to say, a part of Twilight had hoped that maybe Sombra would come to find her too, that maybe he was missing her as much as she missed him.

But when she’d questioned Fluttershy about him Fluttershy had only shrugged, saying that as soon as he had received his necklace he had vanished, only returning now and again to the homestead to eat and sleep.

Anxiety crawled it’s way into Twilight’s thoughts. Was he struggling as Fluttershy had and was too proud to admit it? She wouldn’t put it past him, he was the most stubborn person she knew. Or maybe he had just been using Twilight this whole time, as a connection to the human life. Maybe now he had the pearl, he didn’t need her anymore.

Twilight bit her lip and shook her head, opening the door and walking inside, intent on vanquishing the negative thoughts.

Only to be confronted by a giant grey creature laid in the middle of her living room floor.

Twilight screamed, grabbing the closest thing to her, a fruit bowl, and lobbed it at the hulking form. It bounced off it, making a pained, very human-like noise in response, rolling into its side almost sluggishly. Twilight stepped cautiously into the room, picking up a nearby textbook and holding it up to use as a weapon. She gasped and dropped the book in shock as the form rolled over, a very disgruntled Sombra looking up at her. “Dammit woman, are you going to hit me every time you see me from now on?".

“Sombra!”. She moved to his side, almost throwing herself at him as she hugged him tightly, Sombra sighing as he loosely draped an arm around her waist. “I panicked you idiot, I didn’t expect to find anyone in my house!” She leaned back, smiling at him widely as she touched his face, his hair, his hands. “What’re you doing here!? How did you get in?! Fluttershy-".

“You’ve seen Fluttershy? Is she safe?” he pushed himself up, looking at her in concern, Twilight hesitating than nodding. “Yeah, I found her on the beach, she’s with Discord right now" she said, Sombra sighing in relief, letting his head fall forward onto his chest.

“Thank Novo. Everyone’s worried about her, she never showed up to her lesson and nobody could find her in her usual places...I-“ he pushed himself up, wincing slightly, Twilight looking at him in concern. “I suspected she might of come here".

“And you just thought you’d break into my house to celebrate?” Twilight questioned, Sombra rolling his eyes at her. “Actually your back door was unlocked, might wanna think about locking that” he griped, ignoring Twilight as she glared at him. “You weren’t here so I thought I’d wait for you. But after my lessons, then searching for Fluttershy before coming here, the journey was too much for me and I passed out".

Twilight swallowed thickly, unable to help the tendril of jealousy that slid through her as she sat back. “She just...missed him. They missed each other. He was so miserable when she left, he went to the pier every day”. There was sadness in her voice as she spoke, a tone in her voice, as if trying to convey to him that she wasn’t just talking about Discord.

Twilight paused then took his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb, Sombra’s eyes glued to it. She closed her eyes. “I never thought...when I kissed you I thought..” she scrubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the tears from welling up. “I was going to tell you that we shouldn’t...that it was an impossible situation...that even though I...” Twilight stopped, unable to find the words and express what she was feeling.

Sombra watched her as she faltered then turned their hands and clasped them together, fingers entwined. “And now?” he asked, his voice low as he stared at her. Twilight looked at their hands, biting her lip softly. Her fingers flexed against his, as if testing the feel of it, the shape around surrounding hers.

She looked up at him and smiled softly, shuffling up so that she was closer to him before leaning in, kissing him softly. Sombra closed his eyes and kissed her back, his kiss firm, leaving no room for doubt.

He let go of her hand and looped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap and deepening the kiss, Twilight making a noise of surprise in her throat before wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers threading into the silky sodden strands of his hair.

They broke the kiss at the same time, Twilight’s cheeks warming as Sombra stared at her with his lidded red eyes full of an emotion she knew but that had never really been directed at her before. She felt something poke her thigh and looked down, looking away just as quickly, her face now completely burning with embarrassment.

“First things first, let’s find you some pants hmm?”.

* * *

**The next morning**.

Discord frowned as he knocked on Twilights front door, pressing his ear against it as he tried to listen for any sounds coming from within.

Fluttershy sat a few feet away in Twilights small garden, running her hands over the blades of grass with a small soft smile. She was enamoured with the stuff. “Maybe she already went to work? Or down at the beach?” she ventured, looking up as Discord knocked slightly louder, trying to peer in through the kitchen window.

“There was no answer from her lab phone and she doesn’t usually go to the beach until after work” Discord replied absentmindedly, scoffing in annoyance. “Why bother texting me the night before about borrowing pants if you’re not going to be home get them in the morning?! Why would she even need them anyway?! She’s not even close to the same size as me!” he rambled, shaking the bag he had brought with him for emphasis.

Fluttershy shrugged, her eyes lighting up when she spotted a small pot of lavender nearby. She crawled over to it and inhaled deeply, humming in contentment as Discord watched her with unabashed adoration.

Shaking his head, he looked around, beginning to search then crowing in triumph when he found a spare key, stashed in a box in the gutter of the porch roof. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute” he called out to Fluttershy, who nodded despite her worried expression.

Entering the house, Discord looked around, unnerved by the eerie quietness. Granted, anything outside of Discord’s house could be deemed as quiet but the stillness of Twilight’s house made him uncomfortable. “Psst! Twilight! You here?”.

No answer came, Discord moving further into the house and setting down the bag on the sofa, noting that several books had been piled up next to the sofa, a few laid half open on the coffee table in a very un-Twilight like manner. A thread of worry stitched through him, Discord moving into the kitchen only to find nothing but dirty dishes and glasses in the sink, Discord frowning. Now that was VERY unlike Twilight: she wasn’t fastidious about cleaning, but she at least made sure the basics were done.

He tip-toed quietly through the house, reaching her bedroom, pausing when he noticed it was slightly ajar.

Hesitantly, Discord pushed open the door, blinking in surprise at the scene before him.

Sombra and Twilight were laid together fast asleep on the bed, Sombra’s naked hulking form curled protectively around Twilight’s partially clothed body, her back to his chest and her head using his bicep for a pillow, Sombra’s arms holding her loosely. Their legs were tangled together and the bed sheet had been all but kicked off, Sombra’s hair splayed out over the pillow, which was soaked through. There was a heavy smell of salt water in the air and Discord could swear he heard a dripping sound coming from somewhere.

He tried to fight a grin but failed as usual, quietly grabbing the discarded bed sheet and draping it back over them, covering them both up. Sombra shuffled in his sleep, subconsciously burying his face into Twilights hair and pulling her tighter to him.

Discord pulled out his phone and snapped a picture for future embarrassment before leaving the room, throwing a peace sign in Twilight’s direction as he closed the door gently. He wrote her a quick note and stuck it in her fridge underneath a can of coke before he left, making sure the door was locked and replacing the spare key.

Fluttershy looked up and smiled at him despite the worry in her eyes. “Everything ok? You were gone a while".

“Don’t worry, Sparkles is fine, she’s just sleeping. I left her a note” he replied, Fluttershy putting a hand to her chest as she sighed in relief.

“Oh I was so worried! I’m glad she’s ok, I would hate for anything to happen to her" Fluttershy breathed, accepting Discord’s hand when he offered to help her up, cautiously getting to her feet. “So what do we do now?”.

“Now?”. Discord grinned widely and swooped Fluttershy off her feet, Fluttershy making a little noise of surprise as he began to carry her like a princess back to his home, thankfully just a short walk from Twilight’s. “Now my dear, I’m going to do something I would never even think of usually doing and follow Twilights example!”.

Fluttershy giggled happily and laid her head on Discord’s shoulder, wiggling her toes in excitement as the cool sea breeze danced over her. 


End file.
